Silent Screams
by Darkfire Shadow
Summary: Living in a mental hospital, is a hard life. Will they get back to the real world. Or will they all be lost in this Hell? Story is better than the summery. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Ok everyone I'm going to post another Y-Gi-Oh Fic.  
  
Alley: You better take cover.  
  
Shadow: Yes Take Cover!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CUE THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh or any of you characters expect Ashtai', she and the plot Are you only thing I own that's important!!!!!!  
  
Shadow: Also this is an alternate universe fic so there you go.  
  
Silent Screams  
  
Name: Yugi, Moutou  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Diagnosed: Hallucination, Depression  
  
Treatment: Daily visit to Psychiatrist.  
Prozac- For depression  
Sleeping Pills or 1 seductive is used when Patient has Hallucinations.  
  
Family- Patients grandfather (Legal Guardian) put him in our institution.  
  
Social Notes- Patient seems to be very shy, and caring about the others.  
  
Patient is being transferred here from another mental hospital.  
  
'So another lovely home to stay at for another year'  
  
A young looking boy looked up at a brick tall building with barred black tinted windows.  
  
"Yugi please follow me"  
  
Yugi glanced at the nurse that was smiling and waiting for him to fllow her inside.  
  
Yugi sighed and followed the nurse as she led him up the stairs.  
  
I bold letters on top of the doors Yugi read.  
  
'Domino Mental Institution'  
  
The nurse opened to big doors smiled and led him to a desk. Yugi barely listened as the nurse talk with the lady at the desk. "Please follow me"  
  
Yugi was led through another set of doors. These ones led to a long white hall way with white doors here and there. The floor was white, and well basically the whole darn place was white.  
  
The nurse suddenly stopped and opened a door. She step inside and Yugi followed.  
  
The room had a cream wall paper, with two windows. Under the windows there were beds, and between the beds was a white washed night stand. On the left side of the room it looked like someone was living there. There was a white washed book case that was piled with what else? Books and other little trinkets. On the left side there was a dresser that was white, and by what was a door that looked like it led to a bathroom. The right side had another dresser and a bookcase as well. Yugi looked back to the bed. There sitting on the bed was a boy with shoulder length white hair. He had chocolate eyes and had very pale skin. The boy was wearing a uniform almost like you one Yugi was wearing. Only his were white pants and a green blue long sleeved shirt, and Yugi was wearing white pants and a shirt. The Boy looked up and offered a warm gentle smile.  
  
"Yugi this is Ryou. He is going to be your room mate. Oh, and Ryou please take Yugi and show him around." The nurse than smiled and walked out the door. Yugi went over to the empty bed and set his suitcase down. "Hello, my name is Ryou." As Yugi sat down on the bed he smiled at the boy's slight English accent. "So what are you here for?" Ryou closed his book and turned so he could face Yugi.  
  
"Oh, Depression, and I used to have hallucinations. What about you?"  
  
"I'm Bi-polar, come on though I want to show you around, I can help you unpack later."  
  
Ryou got off the bed and motioned for Yugi to follow. Ryou led Yugi down the hall and turned towards another hall. They pasted a big room with gray round tables and gray chairs. "That's the cafeteria", Ryou pointed out. They turned another hall and past another large room with many comfortable looking chairs and sofas. "That's the living room, no one really likes it, and most people go in there to have vists with family." Yugi nodded his head in respect to show he was listing.  
  
"HEY RYOU OVER HERE!!!!" Yugi and Ryou stop and turned around. They saw four boys around the age of eighteen walking down the hall toward them. The one in front was the shortest of the four, and Yugi couldn't help but let out a gasp. The boy looked almost like his twin. The only exception was he had crimson eyes, was taller than Yugi and his hair had yellow lighting bolts in it. His uniform that all the other patients had been forced to wear, was a green blue cotton pants and a white t shirt. The next one looked almost like Ryou, only he was taller, and his hair was a lot spiky and wilder. He had melted chocolate eyes that held no look of innocence like Ryou. His skin was pale as well. His uniform was a long sleeved cotton white shirt and blue green pants. The 3rd had sandy blond hair, and lavender eyes, and tan skin. He had white cotton pants and a short sleeved shirt. The last boy had brown hair, pale skin and cold Sapphire emotionless eyes. His uniform was all green blue with short sleeved shirt.  
  
"Who's the new guy?"  
  
"Guys this is Yugi, Yugi this is Yami, he gave him a smile. And Bakura, he made no movement what so ever. Marik, he just nodded his head in greeting. And this is Seto, all he offered was a glare.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO AND I'LL DO WHATEVER I WHAT, WHEN EVER I WANT. NOW LET ME GO!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou turned there heads so they could see where the source of the out burst had come from. Everyone stared as two very muscular men turned the corner. They were dressed in staff Uniform, which was surprise, surprise all white. They were carrying a girl by the looks of it to be 17 or 18. They each had a hand around her waist and another grabbing her wrist. The men were very tall so the girl's feet didn't even touch the ground. It looked like it didn't help the men very much she kept screaming there ears, and was lashing out her feet that would kick anything in front of her. Her uniform was white cotton pants with a white long sleeved shirt and with a green blue short sleeved shirt over that. The men quickly carried her by and off down the hall. Yami sighed and everyone glanced at him. Bakura just couldn't help himself and had to say.  
  
"Wonder what she did this time"  
  
Shadow: Alright sorry that was so short, but I'm terrible at writing long first chapters.  
  
Kai: That's not it; you just love posting EVIL CLIFFVIES OF DOOM. Yes and the little evil cliffies of doom I can not claim, for Shadow Realm Goddess said these quote in a review SO ALL CREDIT AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF goes to her ok. is that clear!!!!  
  
Shadow: Ok I think they get it annnnnyyyy wayyyyyyyyyy. if you liked the story and would like me to continue just send a review. Just one little review is all I need to continue. So Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow: HELLO EVERYONE!!!!! I'm back!!! And I'm ready to update!!! But first I want to thank all those WONDERFUL REVEIWERS!!!! So For those lovely people I give you. Yu-Gi-Oh plushies of your favorite characters, bunch of candy that with a guaranty to give you a sugar high, and HUGS AND MANY THANKS!!!  
  
Also a special Thanks to *drum rule...*  
  
Yami hitokiri- And I SAY TO YOU HA. NOW YOU CAN'T send man-eating finches UPOUN ME!!!!!!! Just kidding I thought that was quite funny!!! Also many more thanks too. I wasn't even thinking of making this a romance fic. Now my brain is SWIMMING with new humor ideas!!! Thanks again.  
  
Shadow: Also I wanted to point out I have nothing against yaoi or yuri or straight relationships. In my book love is love. In this story in less I get reviews begging me to make it a yaoi or whatever, there is only going to be one pairing. Oh, and just to let you know. I SUCK AT ROMANCE FICS!!!! Read my other Yu-Gi-Oh Fic and you will see what I mean. I also don't do lemons just to let you know. Alright now the only pairing is gonna be Yami and my own made up character here is her little information thingie..  
  
Name: Ashtai' Age: 17 Boyfriend: the one and only YAMI!!!! Hair: Light natural brown streaks, waist length Eye Color: Violet, but change a little with her mood.  
  
And you can find the rest out about her later.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh do yay think I would be writing fanfiction???  
  
Silent Screams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT IT!!!" A very red and fuming Bakura was tearing up bedroom, or at least it looked like the remains of a bedroom after a twister went though it.  
  
"The last place you out it you idiot!!!" Said a calm Marik, who was laying on the other bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
Bakura looked in deep thought, and then like it smacked him in the forehead, he lunged at his bed, flipped the mattress over, and went in to a little hole that had some stuffing coming out of it.  
  
"HEY, watch it, you asshole" Yami just barley missed having a mattress thrown on top of him as he lunged out of the way and hit the floor in the process.  
  
Marik just shook his head and laughed at the scene in front of him. He turned over on his side and saw a very frustrated Bakura with his whole hand going up his should in the mattress, making the hole bigger then it already was.  
  
"That little sneaky BITCH!!!" Bakura yelled as he removed his hand and kicked the bottom mattress. He than went over and threw the first mattress back on the bed( keep in mind each bed in the palce has two mattress in cause there is nay confusion, back to the story)  
  
Marik quickly got up to his feet and walked over to Bakura. "Are you telling me ALL our money is missing!!!!"  
  
"Yes" Bakura very calmly replied.  
  
"Shit, I'm getting my money back from that Bitch lets go" Marik spun around on his heels and walked out the door. Bakura followed after.  
  
"Boy, this is sure to be fun" Yami said to well himself, as he ran after the two other boys.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi walked behind Ryou as they headed back to there room. After the screaming girl encounter, the people he had been introduced to took of after her. Ryou had said he would see them tomorrow for sure.  
  
Yugi went and flopped down on his bed.  
  
"You tired Yugi??" Ryou asked as he closed the door and went over and sat on his bed.  
  
A rely came put it was muffled by blankest, he had no idea what the tired boy had said.  
  
Yugi lifted his head up turned to Ryou and said very very very much. Ryou smiled as he lid under his blankets. "Goodnight Yugi see you in the morning" "Night, Ryou thanks for the tour"  
  
Yugi turned and snuggled in the warm and softness of the blankest and gave way to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi felt something was wrong. Why was it so cold. And why was someone breathing on his face!!!  
  
"Marik don't freak the poor guy out, just wake him up!!!"  
  
Yugi snapped his eyes open, and came face to face with the tan sandy blonde he meet early.  
  
"He's awake" Marik smiled tilted his head and went toward the end of the beds.  
  
Ryou was already up, but he didn't look as concerned and still had his half closed. (CUTE!!!)  
  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned. (EVEN CUTER)  
  
"Can I help you guys???"  
  
The three older boys grinned like the Chester Cat, and nodded.  
  
"Yes help us get back our money from the bitch."  
  
Ryou nodded his head, and Marik and Bakura high five.  
  
"You want to help Yugi?"  
  
Yugi glanced at everyone's faces and nodded his head.  
  
"This is going to be a very fun night" Bakura rubbed his hands together and snickered.  
  
Shadow: I am so cruel, another evil Cliffie.  
  
Alley: I'm starting to think you are addicted to Cliffes.  
  
Shadow: Oh well, now the more reviews I get the faster I update. Like if I get 5 reviews in one or two days, it will be two or three days till the next update. Does not that sound fun!?!  
  
Alley: For you but not the readers. Also I will personally make sure the next chapter is longer.  
  
Shadow: If you read, flame me for all I care!!! You will be helping me to update faster!!! Review= faster update So now all that has been said PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: Hello everyone I just have 3 things to say to you.. *glomps reviewers* I LOVE YOU Now to all those nice people who reviewed I give you cookies.*hands cookies to reviewers*  
  
Alright now I will answer some question TheUnlovedOutcast asked me.  
  
Two questions:  
  
What the heck does Bi-polar mean anyway?  
  
Is that screaming bitch supposed to be Tea or something? (It makes sense)  
  
Well Bi-polar is a mental illness in which one may have a depression deeper than depression in which this is called low. Then they will experience highs, which are when the person is so happy it is a danger to there health. They will have a low for weeks or months then might switch to a high. All in all it is very serious mental condition, ant there is no cure for it so far. This is cool. I pulled that whole thing from my memory.  
  
No, the screaming bitch is not Tea, all though it does make since, but is my own character I made up. Because I dislike Tea so much, I don't put her in my fan fiction (sorry to all tea fans) You see If I put Tea in this all tea fans would hate me so for all you Tea fans be happy She is not crazy and is living a normal friend ship life somewhere. I like Anzu not Tea.  
  
Shadow: Anyway thanks for reviewing, and also she is not a bitch because well it will be explained in this chapter.  
  
Jennilyn Maxwell- Yes I have a good description of the institution because I have been to one before. Yes it does suck. Boy was it fun making all that trouble for them though.  
  
Shadow: Alright now lets get on with the story. CUE THE DISCLAIMER  
  
Disclaimer: Shadow does not own yugioh, if you believe she does then.. you're stupid. I only own Ashtai' and the plot of the story.  
  
'Thinking' "Talking"  
  
(Me interrupting the story just to annoy you)  
  
* * * scene change  
  
'Why does she always do these? I mean sure its entertaining but there is only so many times you can watch them fight and try to kill each other and then it just gets boring' Yami silently walked down the hall, with Bakura, Marik, Yugi, and Ryou behind him.  
  
The walls were dark and as silent as the dead. They turned the corner and all stop suddenly. They had reached the game/ living room. There were chairs, tables couches and all things found in a living room. To one side there was a small office with a large window with a bright light coming though it. They could see a nurse typing away at the computer. They all looked and made sure it was clear and quickly sprinted across the room over to the next side James bound style{1}.  
  
"Welcome to Danger Hall" Marik said with a snicker as they safety entered the hall, unseen by the nurse. Yugi looked up to Ryou for an explanation. Ryou rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi.  
  
"Danger hall is the nickname given because; patients like Bakura, Marik are put in these halls." Yugi nodded his head. They continued there way down the halls. But instead of just doors like the halls Yugi's room was in. These doors were metal with little windows. It gave Yugi the shivers just looking at them. The group quickly turned a corner and made there way down another hall. Then they stopped in front of a door. Bakura knelt down a Marik handed him a pen from he's pocket. Bakura quickly started picking at the lock. In just a matter of minutes it was unlocked and Bakura smirked and pushed the door open. They then made there way into the room.  
  
The room was white like everything else. Expect all the furniture was nailed down to the floor. There was a white desk to the right side and a chair in front nailed down. Then there was a dresser next to I and you guessed it. It was white. On the other wall was a bed with the screaming girl they had seen earlier, strapped down to the bed.  
  
Yami walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He released her from the straps and she stretched and rubbed her wrist.  
  
"Ashtai' where the hell is are money" Bakura hissed at her.  
  
"Why Bakura whatever to you mean" She said in an innocent voice, and blinked her eyelashes at him.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine," She put her chin her hand and said. "If I was me where would I put the money I stole from Bakura, because he STARTED it by stealing my quarter"  
  
"I did NOT steal your goddam quarter for the last freaking time"  
  
"Uh Ah, surrrrrrrre Bakura whatever you say" Bakura growled at her but didn't say another. She slipped off the bed and went over to the door to the bathroom. Everyone flowed her as she knelt down to the sink. She pulled it one. And everyone's mouth dropped open. There just have been 100's dollars in 1's, 5's, and 10's. She quickly picked some out and put the rest back in their hiding place. She then shoved the money at Bakura.  
  
"Happy now, quarter thief???" Bakura submitted a growl and put the money in his pocket. Every one froze. "Shit" Marik hissed. Fast spaced footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Coming closer and closer and closer, Then the door swung open.  
  
"Hello security" Bakura said with a smile.  
  
Shadow: Haha, I'm so evil another cliffie!!!!  
  
Alley: God you must now have an addiction to them.  
  
Shadow: Oh well, now my lovely, wonderful, gracious, beautiful/ handsome, smart, kind, caring..  
  
Alley: I think they get the point.  
  
Shadow: *glares* any way, please review and tell me what you think remember...  
  
Reviews= Happy Authoress  
  
Happy Authoress= Faster updates  
  
Faster Updates= Happy Readers  
  
Happy Readers= More reviews  
  
More Reviewers= Happy Authoress  
  
Happy Authoress= More updates  
  
Do you see where I'm going with this? SO REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
